pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misery/Archive9
Archives ---- #Beginning – April 22, 2008 #April 22, 2008 – May 29, 2008 #May 29, 2008 – June 20, 2008 #June 20, 2008 – July 26, 2008 #July 26, 2008 – August 21, 2008 #August 21, 2008 – October 17, 2008 #October 17, 2008 – November 14, 2008 #November 14, 2008 – January 5, 2009 first Tab 05:54, 5 January 2009 (EST) :second Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::third Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::fourth Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::fifth Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::::sixth Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::::seventh Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::::::eighth Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::ninth Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::tenth Tab 06:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::eleventh - 06:09, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::: th [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:13, 5 January 2009 (EST) second Tab 06:15, 5 January 2009 (EST) third Tab 06:15, 5 January 2009 (EST) flagger or cripshot D: Tab 06:17, 5 January 2009 (EST) :k - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:18, 5 January 2009 (EST) also mo Tab 06:19, 5 January 2009 (EST) link title I'm sure I've read somewhere that only "Great" builds should be archived, "Good" builds should be discussed whether to archive or not, and "Other" builds should be baleeted, can't find where though. Brandnew. 09:36, 5 January 2009 (EST) :First one WAS in Great for ages and slowly slipped. Second one was from GWiki, those got automatic archives to preserve how bad we were back in the day. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:37, 5 January 2009 (EST) : You mean this. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:39, 5 January 2009 (EST) So what do you tag gwiki builds? Brandnew. 09:41, 5 January 2009 (EST) :They get archived. At least all the ones I know of have been. I don't think there are even any left in build sections by now. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:42, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::What category Brandnew. 09:44, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::Oh, I see what you are saying, that's a lame thing to have on archive boxes anyway imo as things change category and are likely to go down just before archiving. If they were in other just state that and hope future admins are as all knowing as me and don't delete them. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:46, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::If they were from GWiki I think we just assumed good if they weren't vetted by RV. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:41, 5 January 2009 (EST) Build Master? What's up with Ibreaktoilets? Build Master? Build Masters are expected not to: ''Attempt to influence voting. This means that Build Masters will respect the votes of the general public and will not strike votes merely because they don't reflect the Build Masters opinion. Somebody needs to revoke this dude's library card before he burns all the books. [http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:D/Me_Imbue_Healer&action=rate --->RAGEMASTER<---]--Hoochies Mamma 19:39, 5 January 2009 (EST) :Policy is generally more of guidelines than rules here. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:47, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::Depends on who you ask. Some people here are Nazis about guidelines and some people ignore them entirely. Just depends on how much power/influence they believe they have. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:51, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::he removes votes for gay reasons tbh, just for the sake of it. --'-Chao 19:53, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::Chaos, you're killing me with the tabbing man. They go in sequential order. It's not that hard to figure out. Anyway, back to the topic. Tab doesn't always remove stuff for gay reasons. He had good reasons to remove my votes today and several others he removed. Sometimes I think BMs just get bored and go on vote rolling sprees. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:55, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::::not if I comment to the first sentence -.- --'-Chao 20:02, 5 January 2009 (EST) :That particular build has been bugging people for quite some time, you know how wiki healers are. I guess he finally felt under enough pressure to do something about it. I was happy with it in Other, but I guess others weren't. In any case, I'm not about to enter into a wheel war with another user with vote removal rights as technically he has more right to remove and restore votes than I do, I am more of a moderator of discussion than voting. If you have a problem with a BM or Admininstrator's actions, the correct person to talk to would be a bureaucrat. I think the two you have the best chance of contacting would be User:Auron and User:Defiant Elements. Only they have the ability to remove/grant BM and Administrator status. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 02:52, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Actually, I have found something that may be of interest to you. If you are more interested in saving the build than getting Ibreaktoilet's library card revoked, PvXwiki:Build_Masters/Appeals would be the correct route. You can request to have another build master review his vote removals. I would discuss it with another build master first as suggested within that policy though. Most Build Masters aren't particularly interested in RA only builds, but User:Zuranthium has acted as a crusader for the little man before and User:Pluto tends to be relatively unbiased. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:12, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Hello Hoochies Mamma. I am more than happy to provide valid reasons for vote removals, however I would much rather do something else other than repeatedly type out the same sentence in slightly different forms when there's so many bad votes to be removed. I would suggest making good votes in the first place, then everyone will be happy. Have a nice day. Tab 10:37, 6 January 2009 (EST) Dreaming with a Broken Heart When you're dreaming with a broken heart The waking up is the hardest part You roll outta bed and down on your knees And for the moment you can hardly breathev Wondering was she really here? Is she standing in my room? No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... When you're dreaming with a broken heart The giving up is the hardest part She takes you in with your crying eyesv Then all at once you have to say goodbye Wondering could you stay my love? Will you wake up by my side? No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Baby won't you get them if i did? No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... --Golden19pxStar 20:59, 5 January 2009 (EST) When you're dreaming with a broken heart The waking up is the hardest part :listen to gothic to get the mood, and enjoy non-emo lyrics. --'-Chao 21:34, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::lolemo--Golden19pxStar 22:49, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::emo is some good stuff, listen to the used? senses fail? etc? →'J.J. berks ' 22:51, 5 January 2009 (EST) Right nooooooooow Yeaaaaah wooooooooa I'm a great Lyricist I can rhyme word's like this I would give you one of my beer's But iv'e only got six I would but i don't like to share And iv'e only got sixxx! Yeahhhhhhh I like song' that always rhyme That's why i make this one rhyme I would give you one of my beer's But iv'e only got six I would but i don't like to share And iv'e only got six! Iv'e only got fiiiiiive Only got fourrrrrrr Three, Two, One Yeaaaaah yeaaaaah Word's this good don't write themselve's That's why i wrote them myself I would give you one of my beer's But iv'e only got six I would but i don't like to share And iv'e only got six! I would give you one of my beer's But iv'e only got six I would but i don't like to share But iv'e only got six! Only got sixxxxxxxxxxx!! Only got sixxxxxxxxxxx!! Only got sixxxxxxxxxxx!! Based on a true story. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 02:55, 6 January 2009 (EST) Tuesdays with Panic Dear Misery, Let us make plans for epic clusterfucking tonight. I feel like some kind of lolsome FA activity. How do you feel about this possibility? GTFO, - 08:24, 6 January 2009 (EST) Dear Panic, Hao2planaclusterfuck? But yes. GTFO, - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:26, 6 January 2009 (EST) Dear Misery, I want to run an N/R, for instance, with EoE, Toxicity, and degen stuff. Perhaps there is something you might think would be lolsome with that and you could use it. GTFO, - 08:35, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Echo Aura of the Lich or Golem Dervish :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:36, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Arcane echo, AotL, and Mimicry :> - 08:42, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::We will make many blowings up yes? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:43, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::I heard 6(12?) minions before the match even starts is lol. Do minions work with the teleporters, though? - 08:45, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::Who cares, we make big army outside teleporter if we have to. There is no time limit. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:52, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Or we could be real assholes and open up all the doors from Gunther to the outer gates :> - 08:57, 6 January 2009 (EST) Guest me for good monking - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:28, 6 January 2009 (EST) : --71.229 08:21, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::I see why you are shouting motherfucking save yourselves. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:24, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::Yeah, once wurms start flying nobody really has a chance. --71.229 08:29, 7 January 2009 (EST) : - 08:31, 7 January 2009 (EST) The Future Freaks Me Out I’m on fire and now I think I’m ready to bust a move Check it out I’m rocking steady Go! Betty won’t stop listening to modern rock How she hates to be alone I try to compensate her lack of love with coffee cake Ice cream and a bottle of ten dollar wine she says hey I rock the Haro sport I rock the cow girl blues I rock too fast for love I’m footloose in my Velcro shoes What’s up with Will and Grace? I don’t get drum and bass The future freaks me out I’m on fire and now I think I'm ready to bust a move Check it out I’m rocking steady To the beat in my head It goes oh, oh-oh-oh I know that she’s the only onev I’d rather waste our time together Yeah, ‘cause we can get down Betty can’t quit carving question marks in my wrist How come we’re so alone We waste away the days with nicotine and television samples From an era we hate to admit we embrace We fail to represent We fail to be content We fail at everything we ever even try to attempt And so the story goes As only Betty knows It’s time to take control (Get Down) I’m on fire and now I think I'm ready to bust a move Check it out I’m rocking steady To the beat in my head It goes oh, oh-oh-oh I know that she’s the only one I’d rather waste my time with her Betty, I need you I miss you I’m so alone without you To call up on the weekends with my cellular phone Betty it’s so hard to relate To the whole human race I don’t know where to begin I don’t know where to begin If we can both find a way To do the things that we say We might not sit in our rooms And drink our daydreams away Betty, I’m a dreamer I’m not a vicious schemer Oh Betty won’t you.. ah fuck it I’m on fire and now I think I'm ready to bust a move Check it out I’m rocking steady To the beat in my head It goes oh, oh-oh-oh I know that she’s the only one I’d rather waste our time together Yeah, ‘cause we can get down. --Golden19pxStar 18:07, 6 January 2009 (EST) Touchy Feeling "Rawr sounds like he will touch you gently, where as Crow sounds like he will love you like a man." [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 06:53, 7 January 2009 (EST) :accurate quote is accurate. - 06:55, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Who said that? Did I say that? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:20, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::=> 07:25, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::You did :> [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:28, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::Troll. - 07:30, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::I have a poor memory :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:31, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::So does Frosty. - 07:33, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Wait wat. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:35, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::I said that tbh. Misery was running around SSing his graphic card crash at the time. - 07:36, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::It didn't sound like something I would say. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:37, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::You're much more insightful. For instance, one of my favorites is: "Now that PvXwiki is down, will the price of ectos go up?" - 07:43, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::No u - "You don't need two magebanes" is kind of like saying "You don't need two penises." Of course you don't need two, but that doesn't make it any less awesome." - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:46, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::I never did get to run dual magebane in TA :< - 07:53, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::We run quad magebane later, kk? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:54, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::u dnt nd 4 magebanes... - 08:01, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::4 penis > 2 penis? (depending on their orientation) --Mafaraxas (talk) 09:36, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::4 penis just requires at least two women (or bizaare orientation). - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:38, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Orientation? Mine always point due north at an angle of +35.7 degrees from the horizontal. - 09:41, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Depends how long the penises are, and whether your whore can take 2 dicks on one hole. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:39, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::: - 09:41, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::I was mainly thinking whether the tips would all be collinear, or if you would have a quadrilateral. The related sexual positions would probably be different. --Mafaraxas (talk) 10:00, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::Put them in a vertical rowcolumn and let the girls lay on each other. - 10:08, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::That's what I was thinking too, tbh. --Mafaraxas (talk) 10:11, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::You sick bastard. - 10:14, 7 January 2009 (EST) 500px Ricky vantof 10:03, 7 January 2009 (EST) Changed to monk primary Fox007 16:00, 7 January 2009 (EST) :More updates :3 and just checked no Mo/Me Healer vetted yet. Fox007 16:29, 7 January 2009 (EST) :< why did u delete rupert?*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 17:52, 7 January 2009 (EST) :It's in the deletion reason. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:55, 7 January 2009 (EST) I sat on the bus next to someone on the way home yesterday and he was listening to Never Gonna Give You Up on his headphones. But it was just loud enough to make it out. I also think he was humming along at one point. I'm not sure if it was a rickroll or not. - 05:05, 8 January 2009 (EST) :I brought my headphones today, so fuck you, I'm listening to the Eagle at work. I don't need you any more :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:11, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::You make me sad. So very sad. So sad, in fact, I'm going to try to buy FFT:A2 at lunch. It actually looks a lot like Disgaea which I thoroughly enjoy. Except you dont get bunnies, (non-unique) demon girls, and Moogles in Disgaea; just homocidal penguins. - 05:18, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::When should I order a wifi usb dongle? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:28, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::Be cool like me and make an all-viera team. Fuck the main character. --Mafaraxas (talk) 05:29, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::You also need moogles and demon girls. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:31, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::No, but seriously, who uses the main character when you could have a moogle commanding your bunnies and demons to victory? - 05:35, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::Viera casters are fucking broken, apparently. Also, hooray Fire Emblem. --71.229 08:00, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::My Viera is a red mage mostly :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:07, 8 January 2009 (EST) please reveal to me this game in which i can command an army of moogles — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 16:20, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2: Electric Boogaloo. --71.229 18:26, 8 January 2009 (EST) community portal you missed User:195.205.230.58. 15:53, 8 January 2009 (EST) :wut? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:55, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::sokpuppt vandl 15:58, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::I reverted all the community portal edits, do you mean I forgot to ban one? Meh, it's a proxy, he won't come back on the same IP. Wonder why he didn't keep using that IP for vandalism... - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:03, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::It should be banned anyway. I remember Igor/Rask coming back on IPs that I've blocked for several months before. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 16:18, 8 January 2009 (EST) 504 504 504 504 504 504 504 Zzz. Try 832. - 06:47, 9 January 2009 (EST) (12:35:30) Panic: 832 (12:35:58) Misery: nope, you lose (12:36:20) Misery: not a bad guess though (12:37:58) Misery: I could go get my lab book from upstairs (12:38:39) Panic: Zzz fucking chat (12:39:31) Misery: but I have decided I will take that step after lunch - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:52, 9 January 2009 (EST) pvxsmall you protected it, so i can't fix, but where it says "Must be enclosed in tags to work properly" is after the , so it shows up in the template when it's used. kthx. -- '09:26, 9 January 2009' How shall I say it I respect people who know when judging stops and accepting begins-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!]] 05:11, 13 January 2009 (EST) :k. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:15, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::Like mai sig :D-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'''I hammers u!]] 05:16, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::Your signature brings me much joy. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:18, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::So if I upload copyright material then wait a week then can I talk to you so you finally notice it?-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 05:32, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::Or I can pretend not to notice copyvio material until someone irritates me, then delete it to spite them. Either way is good. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:37, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::You're way too easy to aggravate-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 05:40, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:43, 13 January 2009 (EST) lolMENSA You guys don't have any idea how hard it is to be an admin sometimes. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:48, 14 January 2009 (EST) :+1 Fox007 16:53, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::that was epic... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:54, 14 January 2009 (EST) :::i lol'd irl -- 16:56, 14 January 2009 ::::There's an easy way to cure your problem, Mis. 17:05, 14 January 2009 :::::I missed that? Fail. +7 tho. Also, get Elder Scrolls IV and Fallout 3, they're both reasons for me to never turn my PC on again ::::::Also sign. ^^ [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 16:30, 16 January 2009 (EST) My bad,yo prot my userpage? --Mafaraxas (talk) 16:56, 14 January 2009 (EST) obtain with unquestionable legality dark passion play. -Auron 08:46, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Nightwish is everywhere I heard. --'-Chao ' 08:49, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::http://www.megaupload.com/?d=9L98CBG6 -Auron 10:15, 16 January 2009 (EST) (Block log); 15:46 . . Misery (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Crossfirexiv" with an expiry time of infinite You are now the strongest admin on this wiki. 217.120.228.192 10:55, 16 January 2009 (EST) :MY NIPPLES EXPLODE WITH DELIGHT --71.229 10:56, 16 January 2009 (EST) You blocked an innocent person... Hi! You blocked a user called "I Predict A Riot" for sockpuppetry, but thats impossible since he is a friend of mine whom i forced to finally open up a pvxwiki-account on his own so he doesnt have to use mine any longer. Neither me nor him know a user called "crossfire" so i hope you will unbann him again. How come you thought he was a sockpuppet? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 11:44, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Allow me to check a few facts, but your friend was exhibiting sock-like behaviour and I received some reasonably reliable information that it was Crossfire. Some of his behaviour could be explained by the fact that you two were acquainted from off the wiki. It could speed up things if you were willing to provide me with an IGN for your friend. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:52, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::: The ingame name is "Bellatrix Mindblast", hope this will solve the problem. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 12:40, 16 January 2009 (EST) Breaking news I have just discovered one Fail Was Misery suffers from gwwiki virus, symptons include lack of sarcasm and inability to understand dark humor. On another hand HRV (HatusRelykusVirus) was transmitted to him by Rawr.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 16:15, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Could you stop trolling my talk page please? You are not very good at it. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:28, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::Stupid virus...-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 16:53, 17 January 2009 (EST) :::Please, no personal attacks Relyk. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:55, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::::Fuck off Misery you cunt -- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 16:56, 17 January 2009 (EST) :::::Yeah, that's not exactly appropriate Relyk and not very appreciated. You are lucky I take the concept of a conflict of interests seriously. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:14, 17 January 2009 (EST) wtf mate You're gay. I can't change my fucking picture? --''' EVANERGELTON ' 17:03, 17 January 2009 (EST) :"you can add, you can't take away. Ask previous voters to reconsider if you like." [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:05, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::It's Tai's page, he reverted last time you removed the picture. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:07, 17 January 2009 (EST) :::Oh, by the way, once you upload something on to the internet, it's on the internet forever. I'm sure a few people have downloaded and saved images that went up there. Something to bear in mind. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:07, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::::i know you saved my straw miz Effin NPA's 17:08, 17 January 2009 (EST) :::::Fuck you both. OMFG NPA LOLOLOLOL. (not Effin he's cool) --' EVANERGELTON ' 17:09, 17 January 2009 (EST) I give up Im abandoning any and all hope in the belief you are a human being, good day-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!]] 17:19, 17 January 2009 (EST) : :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:21, 17 January 2009 (EST) HEY, MISERY.... You have any idea why I cant open my user or talk pages? Is it just me, or is something wrong with them?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:32, 18 January 2009 (EST) :Skill bars are down atm. I can fix it for you if you want, so that you just have to readd pvxbig tags after the bug is fixed. — '''Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:38, 18 January 2009 (EST) : There seems to be a bug with the function, so any page with that on is broken. I am just about to email our technical bcrat about it and see if he can fix it. As a temporary solution you can edit another page, then put the name of your talk page in place of the page name and comment out any of the builds on the page. Sorry about that, hopefully GCardinal will fix it shortly. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:39, 18 January 2009 (EST) Irrelevant discussion from Build talk:Mo/N Putrid Ray :::::Doesn't take a rocket scientist to deduce what I really meant from those two comments, Misery thinks people are idiots obviously-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 05:59, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::People aren't? --'-Chao ' 06:04, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::: So when you were loling at 15 spec RoJ and Putrid Bile, you were thinking the author is intelligent? - 06:05, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::benefit of the doubt, unless you're implying I think the author is stupid, then you should stop trolling-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 06:23, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Trolling would be if I was purposely trying to get a reaction, rather than pointing out that it was you who was implying the author was stupid. Your first two posts on this page are obviously condescending towards the author. Misery's comment is polite and descriptive of why the build is inferior. Claiming otherwise is just pure bullshit. I don't get your bizarre vendetta against Misery where everything he does is catalogued by you and portrayed as some sort of gross abuse of power or him being an asshole, but you really should just get over it. - 06:34, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::When you ask a question, you are looking for a reaction, and in this case, your question was condescending. You also wrote a paragraph after my comment. I never said Misery's comments were wrong, misinterpreting to call my words bullshit is unnecessary. My "bizarre vendetta" posted on a random userpage of Misery making retarded summaries of the bans doesn't constitute the conclusion I think he's misusing his admin powers or an asshole. You should really get over yourself before bringing your personal vendettas against me, otherwise you wouldn't be using bullshit, bizarre, gross use of of power, or asshole in the same paragraph. I personally think its better for people to figure out how to play guildwars themselves and if they can't figure it out, they will ask.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:04, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::It was a rhetorical question to point out the absurdity of the situation. Next, look up what condescending means, because my first comment wasn't. I also never said you were trying to refute Misery's comments; if you read at what I wrote you'll see that I'm criticizing you for taking a polite comment and somehow claiming that Misery thinks people are idiots. Furthermore, your intentions with that page are unclear and, in conjunction with your general attitude towards Misery, the only logical conclusion (especially after you've just described the collection as retarded) is that it is to show your dislike of how Misery performs his role. Finally, I have no personal vendetta (the clue is that I rarely ever converse with you and I don't have a page full of things you've done that I don't like). My use of those words in the paragraph reflect your actions here and with things mentioned in the previous sentence. - 07:23, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::wait ::::::::::wat? Tab 07:07, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Could you not be such a douche to interrupt this wonderful drama going on? There are people trying to watch, here.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:09, 19 January 2009 (EST) I don't hate you, you just aren't friendly, so I am compelled to see if your sig is true or not. And I wasn't trolling, I thought that my comments were productive. I feel bad Panic had to be a dick to me though. I feel so hated now-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:32, 19 January 2009 (EST) :his sig is lovely sarcasm no matter if it's true or not. --'-Chao ' 07:34, 19 January 2009 (EST) :I am the friendliest motherfucking user on PvX thank you very much. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:36, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::Friendly/=/''Please, no personal attacks Relyk.''-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:40, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::You have a strange definition of friendly. Friendly does not mean that I am everyone's bitch and it is in fact open season on me. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:42, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::Damn that changes my whole perspective on life-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:44, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::Osht sorry, I made a sarcastic comment, are you going to ban me?-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:44, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Omg I can't apologize without being sarcastic-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:46, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Just one more sarcastic comment and I may be forced to ban you, sorry Relyk, my hands would be tied. It's policy. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:48, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Hopefully there will be a season 2 for this.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:50, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Omg, Relyk, stop being such an asshole, omg D: Ricky vantof 07:51, 19 January 2009 (EST) God that took forever-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:55, 19 January 2009 (EST) Wtf I wasn't even drawing the gun, I drew something random so it wouldnt be fking deleted!-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 08:24, 19 January 2009 (EST) :You had no reason to delete it, its not copyvio of anything-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 08:27, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::I was acting on advice that it was similar to a gun used in Gears of War. I don't actually play the game so I can't comment specifically but considering your signature also refers to the "Hammer of Dawn" I thought it was a plausible claim so I believed the person who told me that. Perhaps you could tell me where the term "Ion Cannon 2.0" came from? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:31, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::The name Ion Cannon is not copyright anyone, and the 2.0 just indicates which version it is. --'-Chao ' 08:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::Skakid came up with Ion Cannon and the I hammers u is referring to Build:Mo/any Hammer of Dawn. If it is illegal to have those words in there in company with a Ion Cannon gun then I will remove the words.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 08:38, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::And it is not an image of a gun from "Gears of War"? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:41, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Not as far as I know, no-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 08:46, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::You sound uncertain, did you draw that gun as a likeness to a copyrighted gun from the game "Gears of War" or didn't you? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:48, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Well I already told you it was something random I drew. So no it doesn't resemble anything like the copyrighted material, especially since I drew the trigger backwards.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 11:08, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Ok, feel free to reupload it then. My mistake. - (talk) 11:13, 21 January 2009 (EST) mo i made you a new sig to match piancs Tab 16:29, 20 January 2009 (EST) :before you say its too big, policies say you can use admin discretion :> Tab 16:31, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::wow. --'-Chao ' 06:26, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::It actually turned out amazing. - (talk) 06:51, 21 January 2009 (EST) DAMN, Misery... What the hell kind of drama-fest you have working over here? Looking over your talk page from the last couple days makes my mousepad sticky. Misery is supposed to be easy-going, LOL--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:15, 21 January 2009 (EST) :I am very easygoing and friendly. - (talk) 10:18, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::I know that, that's why its so funny--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:41, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::Hai ninefingers. Btw I stayed up too long Misery, sorry :< You is awesome admin-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 11:08, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::Btw if you aren't easygoing and friendly enough to ignore my taunting then I'll stop at your request-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 11:10, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::You've been taunting me? I hadn't noticed. - (talk) 11:13, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Wow I seriously need to stop trolling your page-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 11:24, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::You are trolling? I think I recall a news announcement in the past that suggested people would be permanently banned for that, yeah you probably should stop. - (talk) 11:28, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Must've missed it, anyways 3.0 is here, enjoy-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 23:46, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Picasso is reborn. No redirect. --'-Chao ' 04:20, 22 January 2009 (EST) Moo Mo :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 19:22, 23 January 2009 (EST) :moo - (talk) 19:42, 23 January 2009 (EST) Thanks For flagging for us. crazy cow 20:38, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Ouch. Sorry about the 20 minute DC. - (talk) 21:12, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::sup. Gringo 21:22, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::That's ok, we lost anyways. :P crazy cow 21:23, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::How do you DC for 20 minutes and get back in? O.o--Golden19pxStar 21:34, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::misery gets special permission to reconnect in 20 min cause of admin status [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:41, 24 January 2009 (EST)